


With your whole heart

by Silverdancer



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Doyeon asks Yoojung to be her plus 1 to her sister's wedding.





	With your whole heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alunsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/gifts).



"Doyeon-ah, I'm going to get married."

Her sister had picked her up at the agency building and taken her to a nice coffeeshop. It had been a long time since Doyeon last saw her, the promotions and schedules taking too much of Doyeon's time. Doyeon had been expecting messages from her parents, and maybe a little of sisterly teasing, so probably her reaction wasn't the best one.

"What?!" Doyeon cried, loud enough to gather the attention of the nearby tables, regretting it immediately after when they all turned to look at her, causing her to blush profusely while her sister laughed quietly at her.

"I didn't think you'd be this surprised," she said, waiting until everyone had lost interest in Doyeon's reaction to speak, definitely still amused, "you already know him!"

"I just didn't expect this at all when you said you had something to tell me!" Doyeon defended herself, "I thought it was going to be, I don't know, you getting a new hobby or... something like that."

"That's okay!" her sister said, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands on the table, the engagement ring shining beautifully on it. "Now you know, though, aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course! Of course I do, I am so happy for you!" Doyeon exclaimed as she got up in a sudden rush to hug her sister. They hugged for more than it's probably appropriate in public, but Doyeon didn't really care, not even when a waiter cleared his throat because they were, maybe, making a little of a scene.

Her sister laughed again while they returned to their seats, her smile brighter now. _She looks really happy_ , Doyeon thought while looking at her.

"Of course," her sister mentioned, picking up her coffee, and Doyeon noticed a second too late that it was the same tone she used when they were planning pranks together when they were little. Her scheming tone. "you can bring someone else to the wedding, as your plus one."

"Really? It's not like I'm going to be alone," Doyeon asked, surprised. Her sister didn't look away from her even as she sipped on her coffee, "are you sure it's okay?"

"Absolutely! Mom also thinks it's a very good idea," her sister commented, putting her coffee down. That was her last word on the topic, then.

"I'll think about it, see if I can think about someone," Doyeon said, thoughtful. Yoojung's face popped in Doyeon's mind. She wouldn't mind much, probably, Doyeon considered.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," her sister said dismissively, even though her eyes twinkled and she leaned forward on the table, getting closer to Doyeon, "now tell me, is debuting everything you dreamed it'd be?"

***

Doyeon had thought about it. Who would be a good person to go with her to her sister's wedding, where they would be surrounded by her family, and not get overwhelmed by the attention they would both get? She thought about everyone in her circle of friends, both in school and her friends in the entertainment industry, and no one seemed as good of a choice as Yoojung.

Now Doyeon only needed to ask her. She thought about the best moment to do it, but there never seemed to be a perfect one. In the morning Yoojung was too sleepy to think about anything seriously, or rather, Doyeon felt bad to disrupt those those minutes in the car on their way to school, as she usually dozed off against Doyeon's shoulder until they got to class. Class was impossible too, with so many people everywhere, and assignments to complete, and no time to have a proper conversation. The drive on their way back to the dorms was another option, but their manager usually came with them to brief them their schedules that day, and from then on they never had a moment alone.

Not until they came back to the dorm, late at night, and they went right to bed. No time for talking seriously.

Doyeon was starting to think that she might have to go alone when Yoojung pulled her aside right as they were about to enter the filming studio.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Yoojung said, while looking back, making sure no one noticed they had stepped aside for a moment.

Doyeon looked worriedly where the rest of the girls had entered, but didn't move further, waiting for Yoojung to talk. "Sure, want to talk now?"

The producer called for them just then, "we're about to start filming, come fast you two!" hollering from inside the studio making Yoojung jump in her place and shake her head. Still, she didn't move from her position, and after a second her eyes were fixed on Doyeon again.

"No, later," Yoojung answered finally. "When we get home?"

"Later," Doyeon nodded, still holding Yoojung's hands, trying to be reassuring. Yoojung didn't seem convinced by her answer, but there was not much they could do as their manager had came to retrieve them so they were able to start filming.

They held hands until the cameras started rolling. Doyeon looked at Yoojung right before they did, and found Yoojung's face schooled in a perfect idol face.

The questions would have to wait until later.

 

Later seemed to take forever to arrive, and Doyeon grew even more worried every second of it. filming seemed to stretch forever, between repetition shots and make up adjustments. As soon as filming ended, Yoojung had rushed to change, being the first one to finish, and then started sending looks at Doyeon, probably in hopes that she'd change faster.

Night routine at the dorm got a little long, since it was eleven of them and only one bathroom. The good part is that everyone was so tired after the long day that pretty much all of them went to bed as soon as they had finished their night routines, and Doyeon, having been one of the lucky firsts to get a turn there, had been able to see all of them pass by, to and from the bathroom, and disappear to their own beds.

There wasn't a lot to do, after all, since all she could think about was why would Yoojung be that worried to even risk scolding from their manager. By the time Yoojung came to get her from her bed, hair pulled up in a bun and her most comfortable pyjama on, Doyeon had already thought every awful possible thing that could have happened to Yoojung.

Yoojung approached her silently, and took her hand, pulling from it softly. When Doyeon got up, Yoojung guided them to the kitchen, not looking back once, but not letting go from Doyeon's hand for a second either.

Once there, she sat in one of the chairs on the further end of the table, inviting Doyeon to do the same in front of her, finally letting go of her hand. It was the middle of the night and the silence between them was asphyxiating. Tense. They sat in silence for a while, Yoojung clearly nervous too, if the way she held her hands on her lap was any indication.

Doyeon waited as much as she could, giving Yoojung the space she probably needed to collect her words. But the wait was nerve wracking and was wearing Doyeon out too, so when she couldn't take it anymore, she decided to ask. "Yoojung, what..." she started, softly, only to be interrupted by Yoojung.

"Look, I," she said, and then stopped, starting over, "you're very important to me Doyeon-ah, and that I hope that you know that you know you can tell me anything," her voice was soft and almost breaking and it was hurting Doyeon to see Yoojung this sad, "that I'm here for you the same way you're there for me."

"What are you saying?" Doyeon asked, confused, not sure where this is coming from.

"You don't have to tell me what's been worrying you," Yoojung rushed to clarify, "but even if you don't tell me, I can still support you and comfort you." she said, and for some reason she sounded like this was the most difficult thing she had had to say. "In case you need it."

Doyeon stood up and reached for her hands, untangling them for her, and bringing one of them closer to herself. Seeing Yoojung so troubled was hurting Doyeon, too.

 

"Thank you, Yoojung-ah," Doyeon said, as sincerely as she could. She didn't want to say that she knew all of what Yoojung had told her, didn't want to seem condescending. Just by seeing her right now, teary eyed and definitely scared, Doyeon knew how much it took for Yoojung to confront her with this. "Why do you think there's something worrying me?"

The question seemed to surprise Yoojung, her eyes widening before focusing on their hands.

"Well... You've been quiet lately," she started, hesitantly, "and there were times where you seemed like you wanted to tell me something, but then never did, so..."

It took Doyeon by surprise, that of all the things that could be worrying Yoojung, Doyeon's lack of decision was the one to blame. "That wasn't... well," Doyeon started, carefully. She needed to make it right before she could even consider the other, actual, thing. "It wasn't a problem exactly," she said, in the end.

"It's okay!" Yoojung rushed to say, cutting Doyeon off. "Like I said, you don't have to tell me."

Doyeon looked at her, at the way she was trying to put Doyeon first and making sure that she was fine, even if she didn't know exactly what was wrong. Even if she wanted to know. That, more than anything, was what made Doyeon tighten her hold on Yoojung's hand and power through.

"But I do, since it has to do with you." Doyeon's voice was soft, knowing that her words might startle Yoojung, and the wrong words, the wrong tone, would ruin everything. Doyeon saw Yoojung perk up, looking up at her again, surprised, and curious. "Don't worry, though. It's nothing bad."

Her eyes don't leave Yoojung's for a second, not until making sure Yoojung has really listened to what Doyeon just said. It took a moment for the panic to go from Yoojung's eyes, bu tby the time it did, Doyeon noticed her own hand covered by Yoojung's other hand.

No better time than this, she guessed.

"My sister is marrying in a few months," she started, noticing how Yoojung's eyes went from plain surprised to curious. Doyeon had always been told that she had a very expressive face, but for Doyeon, Yoojung's eyes were the most expressive ones she has ever seen. "She told me I can bring someone with me, as a guest... And I was thinking that you could be my plus one."

"Oh," Yoojung muttered, softly, and then again, louder, when she started to piece everything together, " _oh._ "

"Of course, you don't have to come-" Doyeon started, not wanting to pressure Yoojung, but she was interrupted.

" _Of course I'll come_!" Yoojung said, as if there was no other option she'd choose. It made something flutter inside Doyeon when she said it. Yoojung smiled softly at her, the relief noticeable in every part of her posture, even if her hands were still tangled with Doyeon's. She paused then, thoughtful. "I have a question, though," Yoojung said after a long moment, "Why were you worried?"

"I was... trying to find the perfect moment to ask you," Doyeon answered, her eyes avoiding Yoojung, embarrassed. It seemed silly when said out loud now.

"Ah..." Yoojung said weakly, making Doyeon look at her again. She was looking away, too. "Is that all?" Yoojung asked, and Doyeon nodded, affirmative. She pulled her hands away then, pushing her legs up in her chair, hiding her face behind her knees, but Doyeon really worried when her shoulders started shaking.

"Yoojung..." Doyeon mumbled, at a loss, getting up to kneel beside Yoojung's chair, one of her hands resting on her back tentatively.

"You really worried me!" Yoojung exclaimed. Her voice was shaking, and muffled by her own body, but Doyeon could hear her clearly. "You weren't talking to me and I thought I was doing something wrong."

"Yoojung-ah, I'm sorry I made you worry," Doyeon said, changing her position so her arms curled around Yoojung, and her head rested on her shoulder. As soon as she did, she felt Yoojung tilt her head, making it rest on top of Doyeon's. They stayed in that position until Doyeon's legs started to cramp, and then some more, until Yoojung's breathing wasn't shaky anymore. They stayed like that until Yoojung uncurled her hands around her legs, and let her legs down to the floor, and only then Doyeon pulled back, only to get Yoojung's hands between her own. When Yoojung looked at her, her eyes were teary, and her face was red, and Doyeon's heart skipped a beat. "You're a very good friend, you know," Doyeon said, her own voice breaking a little at the end. Yoojung looked at her, smiling slightly, knowing. "The best one I have."

***

Doyeon was waiting for her turn to get her makeup done. Her eyes were closed and her head against the wall; trying to not to fall asleep was a difficult task, the end of year schedules and rehearsals catching up with her. Thankfully, the mood in the dressing room was light and loud, and that made things easier. It was surprising, Doyeon thought, how they all managed to stay like that even with the constant reminder that this would be over soon.

Her train of thought was cut off when Yoojung sat beside her. Doyeon could tell it was her even with her eyes closed, no one else sat that close to her, their sides touching even when there was plenty of room to sit.

After a couple of moments, Yoojung spoke softly. Barely loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Are you awake?" she asked, tentatively, and Doyeon moved, her head resting on top of Yoojung's, nodding wordlessly. "I was thinking, this morning, and I don't know if I have a dress that's good enough for a wedding."

Doyeon hummed, still sleepy, while her hands clung to Yoojung's sleeve. "You don't need anything too fancy, though," she said in the end.

Yoojung's answer came fast, even if she sounded like she was pouting, "Of course I do, it's your sister's wedding, I want to look nice-" she was saying when she cut herself off, finishing instead with, "It's a special occasion."

Doyeon wanted to ask what she had been about to say, wanted to tell her that she always looked nice, didn't need a special dress for that. She probably shouldn't, she thought, even less in a place with so many people watching them.

"It won't be a big event," she said in the end, trying to reassure Yoojung, "whatever you want to wear to it will be fine, but," she continued, anticipating Yoojung's rebuttal, "if you want, we can go shopping and get something together. Matching."

It took half a second too long, but Yoojung laughed at that, mumbling 'matching' under her breath. "Don't be silly," she said.

"Don't you want to match with me? We make a great pair," Doyeon teased, but didn't wait too long for Yoojung's reaction before going on. "But actually, mom has been insisting on going to get a dress for the wedding, and she thought it would be nice if you could come, too."

"Really?"

"If I remember correctly, her exact words were _'you should get Yoojung to come with us'_ , yeah," her tone was light, but Doyeon was completely serious, recalling her mother's affectionate tone when asking about Yoojung a couple of days earlier.

"Then I'll have to go," she said after a bit, and even though Doyeon wasn't able to see her face, she was able to tell she was smiling. "We don't want to disappoint your mother, don't we?"

***

As all the good things in life, Doyeon had a life changing realization at the worst moment possible.

The day started nice enough. It was a day off, rare in the middle of the promotion period. Doyeon got to sleep till past seven and now, standing in front of the cafe menu, was about to treat herself to a nice, sweet piece of cake.

"I think I'm going to get a chocolate piece, but I don't know if I'll be able to eat it by myself," Yoojung said while looking up from her own menu to look pleadingly at Doyeon, "want to share?"

But before Doyeon could answer she was distracted by the sight of her mother entering the coffee shop. She saw them immediately, and came around to meet them. Something in her face must have given her away, because Yoojung turned around, menu forgotten too, to see what was going on.

"Mom," Doyeon said, getting up from her seat and giving her mom a hug, "you're here early! Yoojung and I were going to get some breakfast."

"Of course!" she said, before going to hug Yoojung as Doyeon went to place their orders, not needing to ask what they were going to get.

When she came back, her mother had a hand on top of Yoojung's, and a secret smile on her face.

"What's up?" Doyeon said, placing all of their orders on the table, the piece of chocolate cake by Yoojung's hand. Yoojung smiled at Doyeon as she sat by her side now and they looked at each other a second too long. When Doyeon turned to look at her mother again, she was looking at them with a weird expression that she didn't recognize but that made her blush all the same.

She looked at them back and forth, before answering. "I was just telling Yoojung how pretty she looked with short hair. It compliments her face well, don't you think dear?" she finished, directing the question and Doyeon.

Doyeon's answer came without even think about it.

"Of course she does, mom; but I've always thought she's very pretty, my opinion barely counts." She laughed when Yoojung slapped her shoulder playfully, and turned to her, hiding her laugh in her hair, her hand finding her waist and getting her close. She could hear Yoojung complaining under her breath, the words "my opinion barely counts she says, aish," barely a murmur, but that just made Doyeon hold her tighter, stay there a couple of seconds more.

She was surprised when before she could take her arm back, Yoojung nudged her slightly, offering a bit of the cake, holding the fork in front of her face for Doyeon to eat. And as she leaned in, being fed by Yoojung, she noticed the way her mother looked at them.

And smiled.

***

Doyeon was putting on her fifth dress, a frilly awful thing, when Yoojung knocked on her door, not waiting before entering the changing room. As soon as the door closed behind her she started turning around, showing Doyeon the back of the dress as she adjusted the way the neck line fell of her shoulder.

After a beat she straightened herself, and adjusted the dress again as well as she could, "What do you think?"

Doyeon couldn't help the laugh that scaped her even as she reached out to adjust the strap on her shoulder. It was too big on her, making her look even tinier. So much that Doyeon couldn't help the pat on the head that gave her after.

"Yeah, thought so," she sighed, letting herself fall against the door dramatically. Only then she noticed the monstrosity Doyeon was wearing she and only then a smile started to spread slowly. When Doyeon noticed she twirled as best as she could on her place, and saw reflected on the mirror the way Yoojung's smile grew to a full laugh when Doyeon stopped turning around showing her back to Yoojung. "If you wear this, I can wear my weird sized dress. No one will be looking at me if you do."

 _You would be_ , Doyeon's brain helpfully supplied as they were laughing together. Doyeon ignored it in favor of helping Yoojung out of the room when the laughter died down so she could try on something else.

Doyeon had barely put on the sixth dress when she heard Yoojung's voice, calling her from her own dressing room, "Doyeon? Can you come for a second?"

So of course she was out of her own dressing room in a moment, knocking on Yoojung's door and entering half a second later.

"Need help with the zipper," Yoojung said as soon as Doyeon was inside, turning around so her back was all Doyeon was seeing. It wasn't the first time they had been in a situation like this, but it was the first time it made Doyeon nervous. It was probably the first time it had happened when they were truly _alone_.

It was the first time her fingers tingled as she pulled the zipper up. The first time she felt like trembling when she was done.

 _This is ridiculous_ , Doyeon thought. And then she looked up, and saw Yoojung's reflection in the mirror, the way this dress fit almost perfectly on her, the way she looked delighted when she saw how nice this one looked.

And as Yoojung twisted around to look herself properly, Doyeon was able to see herself reflected on the mirror. She was able to see the way she looked at Yoojung, and how even though it didn't feel any different from how she _always_ looked at Yoojung, she also saw that she looked _completely in love_.

***

That free day proved to be an exceptional event, as with comeback preparations and general training and promotion schedules, they didn't have any other free moment until the wedding day itself. In order to help her family to prepare for the big day, Doyeon had been allowed to sleep at home that night.

And so there she was, in front of the ceremony hall, waiting for Yoojung to arrive.

She felt nervous, antsy, and didn't even know why.

Actually, that was a lie. Everything had been fine, from helping her mother fix her make up to calm her sister down. Then, five minutes ago, she had received Yoojung's message, and the nerves had started.

 _I'm here! What floor is it?_ , it read as she checked the message again.

So deep in her thoughts she was that she hadn't noticed the elevator arriving to their floor, and was surprised when her grandmother, followed by a large group of family members, greeted her.

It took a while to greet them all, and send them in. They all wanted to make small talk and ask her how everything was going, and while it hadn't bothered Doyeon one bit, by the end of it she was tired at the very least.

Then, after the last of her family members had entered the hall, she saw her.

Right in front of her, wearing the grogeous dress from last time and looking endlessly entertained by what he just saw, eyes full of mirth.

So gorgeous.

They stared at each other for a long, long moment, taking each other in, before Yoojung spoke.

"Oh deary, haven't you grown a lot," she said, taking a step closer and tapping the top of her head in an uncanny imitation of what her grandmother had done just a minute ago. Doyeon laughed, as Yoojung continued, patting her cheeks now, "you should eat well, are you eating well Donyeonnie?"

Before she could answer playing along, her mother peeked from behind the door, making them both stop and look at her.

"Yoojung! You arrived!" she walked out of the room and went to hug her briefly before going back inside. "Just in time, the ceremony is about to start!"

They looked at each other for a moment and then Doyeon took a step back and bowed slighly, before offering her arm to Yoojung, "You heard it. Shall we go?"

Yoojung answered her bow, a small smile on her face again, and acepted the invitation, holding onto the arm Doyeon was offering her.

"Let's go."

***

It was a gorgeous ceremony. Short and sweet.

From the moment her sister stepped into the room, Doyeon was unable to look away from her. Not as she walked down the aisle, not as she exchanged vows with his soon to be husband. And not even when the tears were threatening her vision, the moment too emotional for her.

It was then when a hand sneaked on Doyeon's lap to hold one of hers, and a head rested against her shoulder, comforting.

When the ceremony ended the head was no longer on her shoulder and she had a new brother in law.

But their hands were still together.

***

The dining hall was a couple of floors under them. They were waiting for the elevators when Doyeon saw herself reflected on the doors and saw the disaster the crying had done on her make up. There was no way she could take pics looking like that.

"Hey," Doyeon said, squeezing the hand that was still holding hers so she could get her attention, "can you fix my make up when we get down?"

"Sure," Yoojung asnwered, not missing a beat, turning her face to look at her face, examining the damage, "it's not that bad, though. Just some smudged eyeliner. Still very pretty."

It surprised Doyeon, as much as it pleased her, but before she could ask about it, the doors of the elevator opened and the crowd moved.

Yoojung made Doyeon sit, and stood before her. She smiled at Doyeon, taking her hair away from her face softly, carefully, folllowing the profile of her face carefully for every hair she put in its place. Doyeon breathed deeply and smiled back.

"I have some stuff in my purse," Doyeon said, and Yoojung nodded before starting her work. Her hands worked softly, one hand always holding the side of Doyeon's face while the other took away the traces of the smudged make up and reapplied it precisely.

And then, when she was done, her hand stayed there, holding her face.

"Look at them," her father said, making them jump apart, feeling guilty for some reason, the moment over before he finished speaking, "don't they remind you of us when we were younger?"

Doyeon blushed, her startled _what_ echoed by Yoojung's, but before any of them could ask more, the lights lowered and the music introducing the new husband and bride started to play.

***

Doyeon was suspicious. After years of living with her sister, she knew when she was up to something, and even though she didn't have any definite proof, she was looking way too much at Yoojung during lunch for it to be normal.

Her suspicions were confirmed a little after the desserts had started to be picked up.

"Yoojung, can I talk to you for a second?" Doyeon's sister said, getting up and waiting for Yoojung to do the same.

Yoojung looked at Doyeon confused. Doyeon wanted to tell her not to go, but she wasn't sure she could deal with the fallout, so Yoojung stood up, and followed Doyeon's sister.

Doyeon told herself that she wasn't going to spy at them. That whatever she had to say to Yoojung, Yoojung herself will tell her if she wants. But even without realizing, she found herself looking at them.

She saw Yoojung hide her face in embarrassment, her short hair covering her face. She saw her nod at whatever it was that her sister asked. And the hug her sister gave her when she did.

Doyeon promised herself she wasn't going to ask, but that didn't stop her from wondering what her sister had told Yoojung when, even after they got back, there was a slight blush on Yoojung's cheeks.

The lights dimmed out then, leaving the room in the darkness. Everyone shut up, expectant, when a spotlight appeared, standing directly on top of the groom. He stood up then, and offered her hand to Doyeon's sister, only to lead her to the small dancing space that was on the center of the room.

As soon as they stepped in, the spotlight was gone, only to find themselves surrounded by a soft light all around the dance floor.

Husband and bride were taking their first dance together and the whole room was focused on them. It was sweet, watching them dance like this. They were looking at each other, murmuring things on each other's ears, smile never faltering.

Doyeon thought they looked the very picture of happiness.

The lights went up a little, inviting everyone to join the dance, and as couples walked beside them to get there, Doyeon looked at Yoojung.

Only to find Yoojung looking back at her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

***

Doyeon sat on the counter of the bathroom, listening to the noise Yoojung's shoes were making against the bathroom floor as she walked back and forth.

She was trying really really hard to not get herself nervous, but it had been a couple of minutes already since they entered and Yoojung still hadn't said a word to her. Finally, after a couple more walks around the bathroom, she stopped in front of Doyeon, and breathed deeply steeling herself.

"I need to ask you something," she started, her eyes fixed at some point behind Doyeon, "but before I do, I want you to promise me that you will tell me the truth. Even if you think it's going to hurt me."

"Yoojung..." Doyeon started to complain, but Yoojung was shaking her head before Doyeon could finish.

"Can you?" she insisted, still not meeting Doyeon's eyes, but seeing her clearly when Doyeon nodded in answer. 

"When you asked me to come with you here, you told me that I was a good friend," she started, leaning against the sink now to avoid to have to look at Doyeon at all, "and I guess that what I wanted to know is... if is that all we are."

Her voice was almost a whisper when she finished, barely heard above the muffled sound of the music outside, but for Doyeon it had the same effect as if it had been shouted directly on her ear.

It had taken her more time than it should, but she had come to accept that maybe, just maybe, she had liked Yoojung as more than a friend, but that didn't mean that she was going to put in risk what they had just for that. Doyeon didn't know what to think, didn't know what to say. She thought she had been careful, concealing her emotions carefully, trying to not make Yoojung uncomfortable with her feelings.

Doyeon was surprised, because surely Yoojung couldn't be asking her what she thought she' was asking her. Doyeon voice faltered when she spoke.

"Is that all you want it to be?"

"That's not what I asked," Yoojung said, fast, almost as if she had been expecting her to say that.

"No," Doyeon said, finally, "that's not all you are, to me. I said, once, that we were soulmates. I didn't know, back then, how much more true I would find it to be, but if I had to say a word... that's what I'd say we," she cut herself off, shaking her head before finishing, "What I'd like it to be."

Doyeon had expected shouting. Disgust. Hate. She had expected Yoojung not wanting to talk to her again, or for a while. 

What she wasn't expecting was for Yoojung to stand in front of her on the tips of her toes, looking at her in the eye, looking hopeful and happy.

"You mean it?" Yoojung asked, her voice not higher than a whisper. Doyeon nodded and wondered if she was dreamming when Yoojung leaned in and kissed her softly.

The kiss was short, and ended almost before Doyeon could even react to it, but the tingling sensation she felt all over was most definitely real. They stayed like that, heads leaning together, linked hands between them, as they adjusted to the way their worlds had shifted.

"We should get back soon," Doyeon said, not really enjoying the idea.

"We should," Yoojung agreed, laughing at her unwilling tone.

"My sister is going to come in any second now," Doyeon continued, whining.

"Probably," Yoojung agreed again, "it would make for a very funny story for Christmas, though."

They stayed on silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, until-

"I love you," Doyeon said, full of tenderness, no trace of the whining from before.

"Yeah," Yoojung agreed, "me too," sighing softly before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter: I really really hope you enjoyed this. It was really fun to make, even though I will always will regret not having the time to write them the 50K epic fic they probably deserve, if at least it was enjoyed it, I will be satisfied. Thank you for the prompt ♥
> 
> To everyone else who might be reading: Thank you so much for reading! ♥


End file.
